


Brother

by bringmesomepie



Series: In the Spirit of Song [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, BAMF Sam, Bombing, Crowley-mentioned, Dean-Centric, Doctor Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FBI Agent Castiel, FBI Agent Sam, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Infection, Injured Dean, M/M, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Story told out of order, spects of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: 'Brother, let me be your shelterNever leave you all aloneI can be the one you callWhen you’re lowBrother, let me be your fortressWhen the night winds are driving onBe the one to light the wayBring you home'Brother By; NEEDTOBREATHE





	

His ear were ringing. His head was pounding. It was like he was listening to a world underwater. It was dark out, but blue and red lights flashed. There were many people surrounding him. Sammy was there. Good, Sammy was safe. He reached out for his brother, but someone was holding his arm’s down. “hey, Dean, hey, stay awake, big brother.”

“Where’s my bag? I need my bag…” Dean mumbled. His eyelids were heavy.

“You didn’t have your bag, Dean. Cas went back inside to grab you bag.” Sam lifted Dean’s hand up and squeezed it tighter. “Stay awake, Dean.”

What had happened? Where was Cas? Where were they? He couldn’t remember what happened. Was he on the ground? Why? “What h’pp’nd?”

“You’re going to be fine, De. There was a bomb under Cas’s car. Try not to move.” Sam had tears in his eyes.

Dean stared at his brother. Was Sam hurt? There was bloodstains on Sam’s face, now that he actually looked. “You hurt?”

“No, just scratches and bruises…I’ll be fine.” Sam sniffed. “You’re gonna be fine, Dean. I promise.”

“I know, S’my.” Dean had tears spring in his eyes. They were more tears of relief that the two people he cared about the most were ok, but they were partly fear of how bad his injuries actually. Was Sam lying to Dean to shield him? “Sammy, how bad is it, really?”

Sam shook his head. “Don’t think about that, Dean.”

Dean lifted his head and looked down his torso. A paramedic held his head and lowered it back. “Dean, you can’t be moving around.” The woman spoke calmly, it was a familiar face, Jo.

“Where’s Cas?” Dean was hit with reality and was beginning to panic. There was so much blood and his leg were laying at odd angles. He didn’t know if it was adrenaline, shock, or something worse, but he couldn’t feel his legs. Tears fell down both sides of his face. “Sammy?”

“I’m right here, Dean. Cas spotted the bomber watching the aftermath. He chased him down and took him down, the bomber was shot down.” Sam explained. “Keep talking to me, Dean. You’re doing so well.”

“Sam, we are ready to transfer him to a gurney.” Jo spoke. “Keep Dean awake.”

The younger Winchester nodded and looked back down at his older brother. “We’re gonna move you to a gurney, Dean.”

“Please, Sam, how bad is it?” Dean trying to tighten his grip on his brother’s hand.

“You’re awake and that’s all that matters.”

Jo slowly rolled Dean on his side to slide the transport board under him. “Careful where we clamped that artery, Benny.”

“Why Cas’s car?” Dean blinked out more tears. “Why blow it up when Cas wasn’t near?”

Sam sniffed. “You were the target and the bomber got to eager.”

“Who wanted to kill me?” Dean whimpered.

“Crowley.” Sam said as Jo slipped a neck brace around Dean’s throat. Benny moved Dean’s legs onto the board and strapped the older Winchester down at the knee and chest. “You’re doing such a good job at staying calm, Dean.”

“Dean, we are going to lift you up now.” Benny leaned over the Winchester until Dean made eye contact.

“Once you are out of the hospital, I am gonna buy you as many pies as you can stomach. You’re gonna hate pies.” Sam tried to make light of the situation. Benny and Jo hoisted Dean onto the rolled gurney and pushed him to the truck. Sam never released his grip of Dean’s hand.

Under the light of the inside of the ambulance he could see that the blood on Sam’s face didn’t come from Sam. The younger Winchester’s shaking hands were coated in someone else’s blood. A sob got caught in his throat. There was only one person’s blood that could be…his own. “Is that my blood?”

Sam looked down at his hands, shirt and pants. “It’s ok, Dean. You’re gonna be ok.”

“How close was I to the explosion, Sammy?” Dean’s heart was pounding. He couldn’t breathe. “How close?”

“Dean, calm down. Breathe, big brother. I’m right here.” Sam squeezed Dean’s hand tight.

The Winchester wheezed and try to inhale, but couldn’t, but so much. He coughed hard and dry. His breathes were short and choppy. “He’s lung is collapsing.”

Sam looked up at the paramedic. “What?”

Benny listened to Dean’s breathing to determine which lung is was. The Laffite started to cut Dean’s shirt open and moved Dean’s arm and made an incision under the armpit. After a few minutes the tube was inserted and it suctioned out the air. Dean’s vital returned to somewhat normal, but he was closer to unconsciousness at this point. “Don’t try to talk, Brother. Just keep those Emerald eyes open.”

Dean blinked slowly and flicked his eyes to his brother. Sam wiped the tears that traveled down the side of his brother’s face. “Yeah, Dean, just keep looking at me. When we get to the hospital you’re gonna go into surgery and when you wake up me and Cas will be there.”

The Winchester opened his mouth to speak, no words came out. Benny hooked him up to an IV and placed an oxygen mask over Dean’s mouth and nose. “You’re a trooper, Brother. Crowley’s dead, you don’t have to worry about him anymore.”

“Five more minutes, De.” Sam sniffed, holding back tears. Dean lifted his empty hand to Sam, but that’s when he saw the gnarly site that was his hands. Dean breath hitched, his tried to cough again. “Look here, Dean. Eyes on me.”

Dean tried his hardest to keep his eyes open. He was so tired. His throat was so dry. Why were his eyelids so heavy? He was seeing stars as everything was starting to fade in and out. “Eyes open, Brother. Stay awake for a little longer. Jo, kick it into gear.”

“We are a mile from the ER.”

“Keep your eyes open, Dean. I need to see your green eyes. I have to know you’re awake.” Sam was starting to panic. Dean slow blinked at his brother, closing his eyes for a second and forcing them open before closing them again. “Come on, Bud. That’s it, stare at me.”

He could feel the truck stopping and Benny grabbing everything Dean was hooked up to. He couldn’t hear what Sam or Benny were saying anymore. It was like his head was underwater again. Sam looked so scared. He didn’t remember closing his eyes after he blinked. He felt the gurney rolling. He flicked open his eyes to see he was out of the truck and being rolling into the building.

Sam let go of his hand. When did that happen? Pretty nurses surrounded him. Were they trying to talk to him? He must have closed his eyes again because a doctor pried open his eyes and shined a light into them.

It was getting harder to comprehend what was going on around him. Every time he opened his eyes different people surrounded him. Then everything went black.

_***( &^%$%^&*(&^%$^&*()** _

Critical condition…his brother was in critical condition. He sat in the ER waiting room soaked in his brother’s blood. He watched a car blow up in Dean’s face. His hands were still shaking. This is where Dean worked. The place was so familiar, yet now so strange. The Paramedics were people Dean knew and were best friends with. All the nurses Dean saw on an almost daily basis. Even the surgeon who was working on Dean, was often recommended by Dean.

“Sam?”

The younger Winchester’s head shot up to find a distraught Cas walking toward him. “Cas…”

“How is he? They won’t tell me. I don’t know what condition Dean is in.” Cas sobbed as he gripped Sam’s forearms. That’s when he noticed how much blood was on Sam. “Oh God, Sam…that’s his blood…”

Sam pulled Cas into a hug. “He’s in critical condition. His lung collapsed in the ambulance on the way here.”

Cas clung onto his brother in law. “What were the injuries?”

“I don’t know…things were bad.” Sam pulled away and guided Cas to the seats. “Dean was conscious for while and coherent-ish. I couldn’t bring myself to tell him how bad things were. Jo and Benny told me that his vital were ok. They needed Dean to stay calm. I wouldn’t tell him anything about his injuries. He caught glimpses.”

“Who’s Dean’s doctor?” Cas bit his nails.

“I don’t know. Once they rolled Dean inside they guided me here.” Sam ran his fingers through his hair.

Cas nodded. “You were right behind him. I went back inside because Dean forgot his bag. What would have happened if Dean had gone back to grab his bag?”

“It’s over and done with. Crowley is dead. He’s not our problem anymore. The serial killer is no longer after Dean.” Sam comforted. “All we do is wait now.”

“Have you called John and Mary?” Cas frowned.

Sam whimpered. He couldn’t stay strong anymore. It was like distracting Dean sucked everything out of him. “I can’t get myself to call them and tell them that Dean is in critical condition.”

Cas pulled out his phone. He dialed with shaky hands and brought his cell to his ears. “Hey John , It’s Castiel.”

_“Hi, Cas, I heard about a car bomb in front of the Federal Building.”_

“Uhh—John…something has happened.” Cas covered his eyes. “Crowley is dead.”

_“That’s a great thing, isn’t it? That creep isn’t stalkin’ my boy anymore.” John remarked. “Why do you sound upset?”_

“Oh God, John, Crowley put a car bomb under my car…” Cas choked out.

_“What?! Oh God…it was under your car…what happened?”_

Cas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Crowley’s target was Dean…I had gone back inside to grab Dean’s bag, because he had just gotten off his shift from work and came to visit me. We carpooled and he took my car after dropping me off. Me, Sam and Dean were gonna drive home and hang out for dinner. Sam had gone to the bathroom and I went back to my office for Dean’s briefcase.”

_“No, no, no, no, Cas…”_

“Crowley set off the bomb when Dean was right beside the car…Sam was in the blast zone, but is relatively fine, other than scratches, bruises…and shock.”

_“How is Dean?”_

“Sam says critical condition. Oh God, John, I didn’t want to tell you this. I’m sorry!” Cas sobbed.

_“No, Cas, this isn’t your fault. Crowley has been a thorn in our sides for many years, before you joined the task force with Sam.”_

Cas was gonna say something, but he say a doctor with bloody scrubs. “I gotta go, John. I thought we are getting word on Dean.”

_“Keep me updated. Call me when Dean wakes up and me and Mary will rush over here.”_

“Sam, Cas?” Dr. Milton, Anna spoke as she neared them. “Dean’s out of surgery and his vital are stable. He is still unconscious, still in the woods, but he is stable.”

Sam nodded. “How bad were things?”

Anna frowned. “His left arm is badly burned and his hand was badly broken. Both his legs are badly broken and burned as well. We don’t know yet if Dean’s spiral injuries has caused paralysis. We will know the full extent of his injuries…when he wakes up…if he wakes up.”

“He’s gonna wake up, Anna.” Sam snapped.

“Sam, Dean’s body was propelled backwards and dragged the asphalt. It tore through his shirt and skinned his back. He cracked his skull. He has some swelling in brain. It’s all about waiting for him to wake up.” Anna explained.

The younger Winchester rose to his feet. “I was talking to Dean the whole time after the explosion to when he got here. The nurses told me that Dean was conscious off and on for a while before the knocked him out for the surgery.”

Anna raised her arms in surrender. “I’m not saying that it’s a definite that he won’t wake up, but it is a possibility. I don’t want to lose Dean either.”

“Shut up!” Cas blurted out and looked up at his brother in law and Anna. “I need to see him. Please, Anna. Take me to see my husband.”

“I can’t do that, Cas. He’s in the ICU, right now. No visitors for the moment.” Anna shook his head.

Cas stood this time. “I finally got the serial killer stalker that had been torturing Dean for over 6 years. I can’t celebrate with him, because he’s here.”

“Calm down, Cas. Hopefully, he will wake up soon and we can really figure out his condition. All we can do it wait.” Anna spoke calmly. “I’ll be back when I have more news.”

_***( &^%$#%^&*(&^%$^&*()** _

He woke up with a pounding headache. He blinked for a second before slamming his eyes shut again because it was so fucking bright. It felt like forever before he could blink again. He turned his head to find Cas curled up on the couch asleep. He lulled his head to the other side and Sam was awkwardly sleeping in the chair, upright. “Sam?” He rasped weakly.

Sam snorted and his feet slipped off the bed, jerking him awake. “Dean!”

Cas shot up with a gasp. “Fuck!”

“Hey.” Dean weakly smiled. Cas got up and cupped Dean’s jaw and placed a gentle kiss to Dean’s lips. “Hey.”

“We got him. Crowley is dead.” Cas had tears spilling down his cheeks. “I’m so glad to have you awake.”

Dean smiled. “great.”

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked softly.

“Hurts.” Dean didn’t have the energy to do more than speak one word answers. “Tired.”

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Can you stay awake for a little while longer? Anna, who is your doctor, has a few tests that she wants to do on you to make sure you’re fine.”

“How long?” Dean rasped as Cas went to get Anna.

“6 days.” Sam answered as he grabbed a glass of water with a straw and offered it to Dean. “Here drink this.”

Dean took the straw in his mouth and sipped at the liquid. “Thanks.”

Cas came back with Anna following. The doctor smiled. “Good morning, Dean.”

“Hi.”

Anna checked Dean’s pupil, then listened to Dean’s breathing then gently removed the covers off Dean’s gauzed legs. “We haven’t put casts on your legs yet, Dean, because you had some skin graphs and we had to make sure you still have feeling there.” Dean was quiet. “All you have to do is tell me what you feel.” The Winchester didn’t respond. Anna looked up to find the Dean’s eyes were closed. “Stay awake, Dean, just a little longer.”

“Hurts.” Dean mumbled.

“I know, buddy. We’ll get you some pain killers after this.” Anna hummed.

Dean whimpered as he slowly opened his eyes. “hurts.”

Cas ran his finger through Dean’s hair. “Hang in there.”

Anna tapped Dean’s thigh and winced. It was a torture process. Tears ran down Dean face the longer he was awake. It was worse, because of the burns and broken bones, so if Anna tap ever so lightly Dean couldn’t flinch without causing more pain. Sweat dripped down Dean’s hairline. His breaths were choppy. Sam couldn’t stay in the room with his pained brother. Cas provide support and whispered sweet nothings in Dean’s ear the whole time. Nurse Blake came in to start an IV of pain killers. Once it was certain that Dean could feel, Anna got both Dean’s leg.

“Sleep?” Dean pleaded up at Cas.

“Of course, Love.” Cas kissed Dean’s forehead.

_**(* &^%$#%^&*(&^%$^&*()_** _

“Samuel Winchester!” A female voice yelled down the hall. Sam flinched for the couch as no one other than Charlie Bradberry storm into Dean’s hospital room. “Why did I have to learn through the grapevine that my sexy handmaiden was in the hospital and almost died?”

“I’ve been kinda busy.” Sam furrowed his brow. “I couldn’t even tell my parents. Cas had to call John.”

Charlie’s facial expression soften. Her eyes connected with the elder Winchester. The man had an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth and he was barely awake. She covered her mouth. Charlie about came out of her skin when Cas placed his hand on her shoulder. She spun around and hugged the Novak. “Hey Charlie. Glad Jo finally told you. Me and Sam are emotionally spent. I just walked John and Mary to their car. Dean’s lung collapsed again after a rough coughing fit. His back has also been causing him a lot of pain. They don’t wanna roll him on his side, but he did have surgery on his back.”

“Is he gonna be ok?”

“Yeah, it will just take some time. Sam is on a medical leave until next week and I’m take a leave of absence until Dean is out of the hospital and well.” Cas held the redhead close.

Charlie nuzzled into the Novak. “I would have never thought I would see the day where Dean looked so weak and small.”

“Don’t think about that. Dean’s been a trooper. The fact that he stayed conscious after the initial explosion to when he went off to surgery really shows his strength.”

Cas guided Charlie over to the couch with Sam. She sat down beside the younger Winchester and curled up against him. Sam draped an arm around her. “It’s strange, we normally get annoyed because Dean never shuts up, but now everything is too quiet.” Sam smirked.

“Yeah, he is ok, right?”

“He’ll be fine after some time.” Cas answered.

_**(* &^%$%^&*()*&^%^&*()_** _

Dean was in and out of consciousness for days after that. He remembered John and Mary visiting, so relieved that Dean was alive. He had a bad coughing fit then his chest start hurting. After that he needed extra oxygen, and upped his medication, which made him so sleepy.

It seemed like it was a terrible cycle. He would wake up in so much pain only to be given medicine that made him go to sleep to wake up in more pain.

After a while he could be awake for a little longer, so Anna though it was time for Dean to try to eat something. He was given oatmeal, for breakfast. Dean didn’t give a shit, he wasn’t hungry, but knew he needed to eat. He didn’t wake up in too much pain so he was ok, his eyes were glazed over and he was still out of it.

He sat up and had to eat with his less dominant hand. Sam watched him carefully in case he needed him. “thought you said I w’s gon’ get pie?” Dean slurred then took a small bite of the mush.

Sam smirked. “The second you get hungry and not have to be forced to eat I’ll bring you a cherry pie.”

“I d’srve m’re thn one pie.” Dean swayed in place a tad. He had barely made a dent in his grey mush, and he couldn’t stomach anymore. “’M d’ne.”

“You don’t wanna try to eat some more. You haven’t eaten anything in almost 2 weeks.” Sam frowned.

Dean nodded and continued to nibble. The older Winchester just listened to Sam chat about what’s going on outside of the hospital. Cas was currently at their house getting a shower and nap actually in a bed. It took a while, but Dean finished the small bowl of shitty oatmeal. Sam moved the table the food was on, but Dean stayed sitting up. He stared off into space.

“You ok, Dean?”

“Just listenin to ya talk.” Dean mumbled.

“What are you thinking about?”

Dean chuckled softly. “I was thinkin bout how I hvn’t moved from the bed in 2 weeks. I hve a tube in my penis.”

Sam snorted. “That’s great, Dean. Only you would find the pros of a catheter.”

“Where’s Cas?” Dean mumbled.

“At your home. He’ll be back soon.” Sam sat up in his seat, happy to see his brother more responsive and awake.

“I miss him.”

“He’ll be back here in an hour or so.” Sam poured Dean a glass of water for later. Dean wiped a hand down his face clumsily. “Careful, dude, don’t wanna poke your eye out.”

Dean burped and sluggishly covered his mouth with his hand for a second and gave a confused look. “Sammy?”

“What’s up?”

“I don feel good.” Dean frowned and held his stomach.

“Are you gonna be sick or something?” Sam got up and walked over to the trash bin in the room. He did notice that Dean was green. He put the plastic bin under Dean’s chin right as the Winchester heaved up all of the oatmeal he had forced down. He thought Dean was done, but the Winchester retched up some more. After two more heaves Dean was done. Sam removed the trash bin and grabbed a napkin and cleaned Dean’s face gently.

Dean moaned and gripped Sam’s shirt. “Sam.”

Sam watched as dean’s eye rolled in the back and his head rolled backward as he went limp in his arms. “No, no, no, Dean?” He quickly pressed the call button and gently laid his brother down.

Nurse Robinson walked into the room. “What’s going on?”

“He talking to be while he ate breakfast, he finished, was talking to be, but then started throwing up and he passed out.” Sam forced down his panic to stay calm.

Cassie walked over to the bed and checked Dean’s vitals. “I think he might he ate too much so it didn’t sit well on his stomach. Also, with that his blood pressure was low so exerting the energy of vomiting he passed out. You laid him laid gently, so he should be fine. Let him rest. It was time for his next dose of pain killers.”

Sam let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thanks, Cassie. Sorry if I scared you for nothing.”

“Don’t worry, Sam. This is Dean we are talking about. I don’t like him being here.” Cassie shrugged then walked out.

“What if the vomiting caused his lung to collapse again? Remember the cough fit the other day?” Sam was wide eyed.

Cassie placed her stethoscope on Dean’s chest and listened for a long moment. “His lungs are fine. Let him rest. How about you head home, shower, sleep and get some real food?”

“No, I can’t leave Dean alone.” Sam shook his head. “Cas was a wreck and needed to go home.”

“So are you, Sam. I know this is rough. Dean is stable and surrounded by colleagues and friends that are here to help him.” Cassie walked around the bed and over to Sam. “You need fresh air, Sam. Jess is probably worried about you.”

Sam sighed. “I want someone watching over Dean. I want someone here when Dean wakes up.”

“Like I said, Sam, Dean is surrounded by friend and well, family.” Cassie took the young Winchester’s hand. “Go home. It doesn’t have to be for long.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$^&*()_** _

**_The Day of the Bombing…_ **

_Dean parked out front. It was dark out, way past the hours of the normal person being awake. It was peaceful at 11pm. He grabbed his bag filled with his human attire and charts to go over tomorrow on his day off. He pulled his visitor pass out of his pocket and walked inside the federal building. He smiled. “Burning the midnight oil, Becky?”_

_“I could say the same to you, Sweetcheeks. Your man is in his office waiting for you.” Becky looked up._

_“I called him when I got off. I just got to go change, talk with bodiddly, and find the big Moose.” Dean yawned as he headed toward the elevator. He pushed the up button and waited. He rubbed his eyes then ran his fingers through his hair that was way to go long. He should probably get it cut tomorrow. Charlie did a decent job at making him look sexy for Cas. The elevator dinged and opened up. He entered and waited for the box to rise._

_It dinged again and the door opened. He exited and dragged his feet down. “Quit dragging your feet, Man. You aint the only one who is tired and wants to go home.” Cole smirked as Dean passed the bull pin._

_“Just got off an 18 hour shift, Cowboy. I’m just tired. I want to grab my workaholic husband and go to sleep.” Dean patted the southern man. “Go home. Your wife just had your baby.”_

_Cole smirked and went back to his computer. “Cas has been working hard today.”_

_“Thanks for the heads up. I’ll take my chances.” Dean yawned again. He climbed the short steps up to his favorite FBI agent’s office. He opened the door to find Cas snoozing on his couch. He leaned down and kissed Cas on the forehead. “Wake up, Cas.”_

_The Novak inhaled and opened his eyes. “I didn’t fall asleep. I just closed my eyes for a moment.”_

_“It would be ok if you were asleep. We both have had a long day.” Dean smiled as Cas sat up. The Winchester watched Cas stand up. Dean dipped his fingers into Cas’s pants and pulled the Novak closer into a slowly, deep kiss._

_The kisses were painfully slow, but neither of them had the energy. Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. They slowly locked lips and slipped each other a little bit of tongue. “Come on, guys. Don’t’ eat each other faces.”_

_Dean pulled his lips away Cas’s. He kept his digits tucked into his lover’s pants. Both the Winchester and Novak’s lips were pink and swollen. “huh?”_

_“Great, I had to deal with the sexual tension I am cockblocking the whole drive to your house.” Sam rolled his eyes.  
_

_“No, Sam. It’s our fault. We haven’t seen each other in three days. Our schedule haven’t crossed paths with Dean working graveyard shifts lately and me working all day. This was the first time we have spent together in three days and the carpooling doesn't count because we were like zombies.”_

_Sam lifted his hands in surrender. “Are you sure you want me to join y’all for a late dinner?’_

_“Of course, Sammy. Jess said that she was spending another night with her sister just to make sure she was ok.”_

_“Jess’s sister had the baby two weeks ago. She’s spending extra time there because I forgot our anniversary and she’s pissed. It was either sleep on the couch, or she sleep over at her sister’s.”_

_Dean sighed. “Shit, Sammy. I never thought you would ever forget something.” He pulled out his change of clothes then tugged off his white jacket. He pulled off his light blue scrubs._

_Cas hummed as he stared at his husband’s chiseled abs, then the Winchester had been working extremely hard to tone. Dean pulled on a new AC/DC shirt that Cas got him for Valentine’s Day and the Novak sighed. “Why’d you have to go and do that?”_

_“Sorry, Hon.” Dean laughed as he untied his tennis shoes._

_“Whoa, man. I don’t need to see your underwear. I’m gonna go grab my things and head to the can before we leave.” Sam rushed out of the office._

_Dean shrugged and slid off his scrub bottoms. “My eyes are up here, Dollface.”_

_“Oh Sorry. I was distracted by something else.” Cas’s eyes were glued to the bulge inside Dean’s skin tight black boxer briefs._

_“You’re drooling.” Dean slid on his old, worn jeans. “Sorry to ruin the party.”_

_Cas snorted as watched Dean turn around and bend over to pick up the tennis shoes. “Oh no, I found something better.”_

_“God, Cas.” Dean laughed as he pulled his favorite steel toe boots out of his bag and put the scrubs and shoes in it’s place. He made sure the charts were neatly in place. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and kissed the back of the man’s neck. He turned around and gripped the back of Cas’s neck and placed another deep kiss to his lover’s lips. “I love you so much.”_

_“You tell me every chance you get, but I think I love you more.”_

_Dean shook his head. “Whatever you say, Angel.”_

_“Clarence, go home already before Sam drags you and Dean out of here.” Meg poked her head in. “Damn, I missed the strip tease.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna hit the head.” Dean pointed and walked out. “Have a goodnight, Meg.”_

_Cas grabbed his things and grabbed his jacket. “Are you heading out too?”_

_“No, I have some paper work I have to finish, but I will soon.” Meg crossed her arms over her chest._

_“Well, goodnight anyway. Don’t work too hard.” Cas smiled and flicked off his light. “See you tomorrow.”_

_“You do the same, Clarence.” Meg called after him. He had just past the bull pin after talking to Cole for a second when Dean walked past him back toward his office._

_“Hold on, Dean, where are you going?” Cas hooked his arm around Dean’s to stop him._

_“I forgot my bag.” Dean pointed._

_“I’ll get it, you go warm the car up.” Cas backed up. “I’ll be right behind you.”_

_Dean nodded and walked down the stairs as he watched Sam entered the elevator as it was closing. He was gonna beat his brother to Cas’s pimpmobile. He jogged down the stairs and had just passed Becky’s desk when he heard the elevator ding. Dean laughed and walked backward. “Beat you, Sammy!”_

_“We weren’t racing!” Sam called back._

_“We’re always racing!” Dean’s back hit the door and he stumbled outside and laughed his way to car. “Hurry up.”_

_Sam snorted. “I’m tired, Dean. I can’t move that fast.”_

_“Sore loser.” Dean clicked the unlock button as he neared the vehicle. He looked back at his brother and reached for the car door handle. “How do you feel about Indian fo—“ BOOM The car was engulfed in flames along with Dean propelling backward._

_“DEAN!” Sam yelled right before the younger Winchester was knocked over from the blast zone. He scrambled recklessly to his brother who was several feet for the pimpmobile now. Sam pulled off his jacket and patted out the fire on Dean’s legs, arm, and chest. Sam gave his brother an once over. Dean’s shoes had been blown off and his leg were at odd angles. Dean’s hand was mangled and bleeding badly._

_His brother opened his eyes suddenly, gasping for breath. He scanned the surroundings but nothing was registering. Dean reached out for anything. Sam noticed the blood, a lot of blood. He gently turned Dean on his side so he could clamp off the source with his hands until the ambulance got there. “Ca--…hmm—Sm—ha…” Dean slurred gibberish._

_Sam ran his finger through his hair, down his face and realized that his hands were soaked in his brother’s blood. “Dean, open your eyes.”_

_The Winchester hummed and tilted his head back in discomfort. His eyes opened, very unfocused and glossy. “Sm…”_

_“HELP ME! SOMEBODY! PLEASE!” Sam yelled as tears stained his cheeks._

_He heard sirens through the roar of the fire of the car. Dean reached out for something again and Sam took his brother’s hand with his empty one. “C—ok…in—Sm.” Dean couldn’t get words out properly._

_First responder arrived and firefighters assisted the flaming car. Right behind were the paramedics. Jo and Benny rushed over and immediately asked Sam about Dean. They pinched off the artery in Dean’s back so he wasn’t in immediate, immediate danger, but they needed to get to the hospital soon. The older Winchester opened his eyes again and they were slightly more focused. He reached out for Sam with his severely damaged hand. Benny held it down. “hey, Dean, stay awake, big brother…”_

_*** &^%$%^&*(&^%$^&*()** _

**_Present Day…_ **

Cas walked out of the elevator and down the hall. He felt more awake than he did in days. Sam had called him saying that he was going home by force from Cassie. Even though he didn’t really sleep, he did have more energy. He was still emotionally spent. Dean might be stable, now, but he was still on the edge of the woods.

He propped against the wall beside the door to his husband’s room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He moved away from the wall and grabbed the handle of the door and opened it. He was met his Dean laying in his bed with an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, alone. The Winchester’s eyes were glazed over, but he was awake. Dean weakly waved at his love.

It literally hurt his heart to see Dean like that. Just a few hours earlier his husband was doing better. He was actually wake and not in that much pain for once. He was actually hungry, earlier. What happened while he was gone? “Are you doing ok, Babe?”

Dean weakly nodded. Sarah walked into the room and smiled when she Cas. “Oh good, Cas, you’re here. Can I talk to you outside for a moment?”

“What’s going on?”

“Just come step outside with me.” Sarah pointed at the door.

Cas frowned. “No, whatever you say can be said in front of Dean.”

“Cas…” Dean removed his oxygen mask. “I have—an infection…in my lungs. They are—also fragile and one keeps partially or---fully collapsing—“

Sarah placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and gently took the mask and covered Dean’s airways again. “Please, Dean, relax. I need you to try to take easy breaths.”

Dean nodded and watched Cas. “So, what’s going on?”

“Come with me. Dean needs to rest.” Sarah guided the Novak out of the room. Once the door was shut she turned to Cas. “Sam told you that he ate too much and threw up, then passed out. Shortly after Sam left Dean started having trouble breathing, lightheaded, worsening fatigue, low blood oxygen levels…all signs of a lung infection. That caused a serious coughing fit, his lung collapsed again. We made an appointment for surgery with Kevin in half an hour.”

“Why is he going to surgery?”

“Anna’s believes that Dean’s lung might have an air leak, that’s why it keep collapsing.” Sarah frowned.

Cas nodded. “I hate seeing him like this. The whole time I have known Dean…I have never seen him so weak.”

“He will get better. It will just take some time.” Sarah tried to smile.

_***( &^%$#%^&*(&^%$^&*()** _

It had been two days since Dean’s surgery to fix his lung and things were starting to turn up. Dean’s lungs were working fine and being treated for the infection. The broken bones in Dean’s arm and legs were beginning to heal and the burns across the Winchester’s body got a skin graph and were looking good. It was mostly Dean’s back that still caused problems.

Dean still wasn’t getting much sleep. He was mostly being sedated by the pain killers. He was, however starting to eat. Not much, but it was a start.

“How is your oatmeal, Babe?” Cas asked as he took a bite of his own neutral brown mush.

“Bland.” Dean mumbled. “I’m tired.”

“You’ve done nothing, but sleep for the past two days, Dean.” Cas frowned.

“My body is working in over drive and I am heavily medicated. It might not look like I’m doing much, but my body is doing everything in it’s power to heal me.” Dean rambled with his eyes closed. He pushed away his barely touched food and carefully laid back. “So tired.”

Cas frowned. “Don’t go to sleep just yet, Dean.”

Dean inhaled. “This is the first time I actually am tired without it being from the drugs…Cas. It’s been two days since my second surgery involving the bomb. Please, let me sleep. For the first time in almost three weeks that you don’t have to worry about me.”

“I always worry about you, Dean.” Cas frowned deeper. “There is never a day that goes by that I’m not worrying about you.”

“I should be worrying about you…Mr. FBI Agent.” Dean mumbled.

_*** &^%$#$%^&*(&^%$%^&*()_** _

Officially Dean was being released from the hospital a whole month after the dreadful car bomb. His broken bones were healed, his lung infection was gone, he was mostly recovered from both his surgeries, and the burns were healing nicely. The only things they hadn’t fully diagnosed was Dean’s mental health.

Everyone just assumed Dean was ok, because Crowley was dead, his torment was over, he was getting better. Dean was wheeled down to the bottom floor and out the exit. Sam already had the waiting for him.

For the next few weeks Dean would be going to outpatient physical therapy, to regain strength in his legs, but he also would start back working in another month time. Cas opened the back seat door to the beloved Impala and Cassie wheeled Dean over. The Winchester carefully set his freshly healed legs on the ground and pulled himself up. He slowly stepped over to the seat and sat down with a grunt. Cas shut the door and walked around on the other side and got in.

It took a week for Cas to realize that Dean wasn’t the same. It wasn’t just that he was in a physical state that made him act different, but it was in his mannerisms. Dean was walking around the house like Garth told him too.

“Dean, wanna go on a walk outside?”

“Sure.” Dean smiled. “Let me get my shoes on.”

“We could drive down to the park and do some laps there. It’s a nice day.” Cas smiled.

“Sounds good. I’ll drive.” Dean grabbed the Impala keys. They made their way to the car. Dean was fine until he got within arm’s length of the door handle. His breath hitched and he froze. He reached out to grabbed the handle, but brought his hand to his chest like it hurt.

“Dean?”

“Huh?”

“Are we going?”

Dean inhaled sharply. “I—I…” The Winchester tightened his grip on his wrist. “On second thought…”

Cas walked back around the Impala to his husband. “Dean? What’s going through your head?”

“Can we go back inside…please?”

“Sure, not feeling up for a walk?”

“No.” Dean almost whispered.

They slowly walked back into the house. Dean still held his recently healed hand. “What’s going on? Please, tell me Dean. Don’t bottle this up.”

Dean looked at his husband with tears filled to the brim in his eyes. “Why did it have to be cars?”

Cas pulled the Winchester into his arms and held him tight. They both slowly eased down to the ground. The Novak held Dean was a while as he cried. “It’s ok, Hon. It’s just PTSD, you’ll be fine. We’ll get you help.”

“I’m broken, Cas. Crowley got what he wanted. He ruined everything for me.” Dean sobbed as he gripped his husband. “He said this was gonna happen. He was gonna to take everything from me. My hobbies, personal life, job, family…car…he was gonna destroy me. He did!”

“No, no, Dean. He didn’t.” Cas had tears in his eyes. “You are still the same guy I met all those years ago. Crowley is dead. He isn’t gonna hurt you anymore.”

Dean sniffed. “I can’t drive, Cas. I can’t get near vehicles, Sam is a mess, you’re still taking care of me, my parents are walking on egg shells with me... He took everything from me.”

Cas held his husband tighter. “He didn’t take everything from you. You still have me. I’m not taking care of you. I’m here to provide comfort. John and Mary were worried sick while you were in the hospital, you can’t blame them. Sam, on the other hand, is having PTSD of his own. He watched his big brother get blown up. You are having PTSD with cars, so it is perfectly fine if you can’t drive for a while. I’m gonna be here with you the whole time. Sam is here for you. Everyone you know and love is here for you and will help you get through this.  Things are gonna get better. Trust me."

_******* _

**Author's Note:**

> I left the ending open so that could right a squeal or prequel if y'all wanted me too. I had fun writing this, because it was different than my normal stuff. 
> 
> I got the idea after watching an episode from Criminal Minds.
> 
> Tell me what you think! Hope you liked it! :D


End file.
